houseanddominionfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Dominion Fast Super Heavy
NOTICE: This talk page has been migrated to the Sovereign Class talk page. Please continue any discussions there. http://houseanddominion.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Sovereign_Class Development Currently working on concepts for the Dominion fast super. Looking for feedback. I may have gone a little overboard on this one. When I posted the silhouette for the vote I was thinking about a new drive system to replace the usual maneuvering engines on the sides of Kavarian Supers. Originally I'd planned to have the new drives sort of bolted onto the same base frame with a few adjustments. The aft drive block can be swapped out for a larger more powerful one. That would let it share some parts with the Exodus Fast Super and Alliance ACS series. When I sat down and started actually working on this thing I got a little carried away. I built outwards from the new engines until it was sort of the whole ship. I'll have to go back and attempt the originally planned look. Unless people like it this way? --ThatSlowTypingGuy (talk) 03:20, September 13, 2017 (UTC) I really like this. It looks like something that would follow from the development of the LRBS/Dominion Fast Battleship. Very similar angular structures. That said, if my industrial design lectures were anything to go by, a pain to repair. Flat slab sides will always beat any precision machined non flat surfaces. Then again, the angular sides of this might be required for the high maneuver drives? Who knows. One thing that draws my immediate concern though is the thinner portions. We already know the first Kavarian supers suffered from snapping at the thinnest point when hit with larger ordnance, and that would be a bad thing to have happen, so maybe thickening is in order. Beyond that though, if you wanted to really emphasise the FAST like the SR-71 did, why not make the drive section a little wider? Pack in even more engines, and maybe some more strategic angling to make it faster at FTL? Hey, maybe you could do a MechEngineer Quest-like thread? Sonia Reynard, project lead & best crayon drawing engineer in the galaxy? Roll for Sonia's success in scribbling a new, novel idea. -Anon It looks good. Although I'd prefer to see some more influences from Neeran super design as I had always assumed the Dominion would go with a more survivable design given their very limited construction facilities. Here's a very basic kitbash design I came up with a while ago but hadn't had the chance to upload it. The ideas while designing this were to reuse as much readily available Dominion tech as possible, the success of Neeran supers, and Ber'helum's apparent deficiencies when it comes to keep their super heavy cruisers operational more often than not. It's just a very rought idea of the direction in which I'd see Dominion super design going. StupidSexyShallans (talk) 16:29, September 18, 2017 (UTC) >Ber'helum losing Supers "It was just one time man." The problem with a fast Super is you want to keep its mass lower if possible. Forbearance has engines designed for a much more massive ship, not just longer. With the Dominion's fast Super I was thinking increase the mass a bit since even more powerful engines would be used. But you can really only add so much. Your design is roughly what I was thinking for a jump ship if the Dominion's capital was screwed over excessively by Veckron weapon usage. The Ruling House would blackmail the Nav Guild into commissioning a couple basic hulls from Iratar so less ships would be jumping in and out of the system. --ThatSlowTypingGuy (talk) 21:33, September 18, 2017 (UTC) >''The problem with a fast Super is you want to keep its mass lower if possible''' ''Wouldn't it be mostly about keeping the thrust/weight ratio as high as possible? ''Anyway, I just ''feel the Dominion would come up with a less flimsy design as most of their domestic ships seem to be the exact opposite, except for outliers like stolen designs (Kavarian cruisers), ships designed by crazies (Sonia's Heavy, Veritas ships) or where the mission profile requires compromises (fast Battleship). I tired to move things around on your design to fit the silhouette of the classic Dominion Battlecruiser. Of course, the requirement to be compatible with Alliance equipment and Kavarian construction/repair technology could lead to something close to a bar design. Dunno, just throwing ideas around. StupidSexyShallans (talk) 22:52, September 18, 2017 (UTC) Wouldn't most 'compact' SHCs just end up being fat Heavy Cruisers or create some horrid new category of Battle Heavy Cruisers? Or worse, Super Light Heavy Cruisers? Back on topic, I have to agree with the first Anon's response. I really, really like the design. It certainly reminds me of a SHC sized chisel, and the design does seem to strike a balance between bulk and attempts to minimize weight. Are the aft-facing sections of the maneuvering engine sections additional main engines? Or potentially small HLV/frigate/corvette/starfighter docks/hangars? 01:32, September 19, 2017 (UTC)